Portals To Other Worlds
by CrazyRedQueen
Summary: Gowther and Merlin step through a portal that leads to our world. Specifically 'The Big Apple'. "What do they mean 'Big Apple', Merlin?"
1. Chapter One

**Portals To Other Worlds**

 **Summary: Merlin finds a magical object which she soon finds out creates portals to the future and past. She decides to go through one and Gowther follows.** **For the research, of course.**

Chapter One:

Merlin sat in her dark lab, examining some kind of spherical, glass object, while her teammate, Gowther, read one of her dusty books behind her.

She picked up a vial full of a orange-ish coloured liquid and poured it onto the sphere. It merely slid off the glass ball and onto the metal tray it sat on. Merlin hummed thoughtfully and wrote down notes on what had just happened.

Gowther looked up from the book for a second to watch Merlin frantically writing down on a piece of paper. He would never understand the mage's obsession with having to know everything.

He got up from his seat on Merlin's counter and quietly closed the book. Placing it down on the counter, he walked over to Merlin. He leaned over her shoulder and read what she'd written down. It seemed she hadn't figured out what it was yet.

"Where did you find it?" He asked to which Merlin jumped and knocked the glass sphere off the table. The mage glared at him for sneaking up on her and got up to go pick up the weird item.

The item started shaking on the floor and Merlin stepped away from it to pick up her paper and lead. She quickly wrote down what the sphere was doing in astonishment.

When it started shaking more frantically, Merlin moved herself and Gowther away from the thing. "What's it doing?" Gowther asked. She kept her eyes on the sphere as she answered, "I don't know."

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light that grew and grew with each second, making both the doll and the mage cover their eyes.

When they felt like the light had dimmed a bit, they uncovered their eyes and looked at what was in front of them. Instead of a glass sphere, there was a large circle which looked like it led to a town or a city. Surrounding the circle with the town was another white moving circle.

"Interesting," Merlin muttered as she looked it over. Sparks flew from the circle and she smiled. She quickly wrote down everything that had just happened and placed the paper and lead on her table.

She carefully made her way forward towards the town in the circle and reached out a hand to touch it. When her hand fell through the circle, she walked closer so that her entire arm had gone through.

The mage turned to Gowther and smiled at him, "I'm going to see what's on the other side of this thing, you can either come or you can stay and inform the others where I've gone," she told him as she faced the town again and stepped through to it.

Gowther looked at the town and then back at the lab. Making his decision, turned to the notes Merlin had made and picked up the lead next to it. He wrote a short message on the back of the paper for his teammates. It read; _I have gone through a portal with Merlin for research. We will be back soon, love Gowther x_

He placed a jar on top of it when he put it down just to be sure it wouldn't be blown away when the portal closed.

When he stepped through the portal, he put thoughts of only Merlin in his mind so he was sure he'd end up in the same place as her.

oOoOoOo

"Hey, Cap'n, have you seen Merlin? We need some more ale," Ban asked. Meliodas looked in his direction and shook his head.

"Sorry, Ban, I haven't seen her since she was in her lab. I'll go see if she's still there and tell her," he offered. Ban nodded his head and went back to cooking for the customers.

Meliodas left the Boar Hat and started his journey to his teammate's lab. It was a long journey but he made it there quite quickly due to his excessive speed. Knocking on the door, he waited for an answer. He whistled and swung back on his feet as he waited. He received no reply, however. Confused, he opened the door and made his way in. Maybe she was busy and hadn't heard him, he thought.

When he entered, he saw no one was in there. He looked around and noticed a few stray papers on the floor and blown about. He walked further in, just to be sure. "Merlin?" He called. A few seconds later and he still hadn't gotten a reply. Sighing, he walked forwards towards her circular table. There was a piece of paper on there with a little bit of writing on it that looked like a note.

He picked it up and started reading out of general curiosity. _I have gone through a portal with Merlin for research. We will be back soon, love Gowther x_ it read. Meliodas did a double take and reread it. A portal? They'd gone through a portal? How could they have gone through a portal? How did they even find one? "Damnit!" Meliodas exclaimed, hitting the table with his hand and throwing the note on the floor.

He angrily exited the lab and headed back to the Boar Hat to tell the others.


	2. Chapter Two

**Portals To Other Worlds**

Chapter Two:

When Merlin and Gowther stepped through the portal, they found themselves in a dark alleyway. It smelled oddly similar to the scraps that Hawk ate. The portal was now gone but the ball that had led them there in the first place was still there.

Merlin picked up the orb that created portals, and wrinkled her nose in disguest at the smell. She started looking around for an exit to the alley. She found one behind her and grabbed Gowther's hand to drag him out of the disgusting alleyway with her.

Now out of the dark alleyway, they were stood on a busy street. People were bustling past, most had their heads down as they looked at shining square things in their hands. Some people were walking past wearing smart suits and holding the same shining square things to their ears.

Both Merlin and Gowther stared with wide eyed curiosity as colourful horseless carriages drove past. There were people inside of them rather than riding on top of them. "Gowther... I think we've hit the jackpot. I've never seen anything quite like it," Merlin whispered, barely containing her excitement. Gowther stayed quiet as he, too, stared at the new environment they found themselves in.

"I want to get a closer look," Merlin decided. She grabbed hold of Gowther's hand and started dragging him through the crowd to get closer to the 'horseless carriages'.

They were suddenly at the side of the road staring at the cars that drove past. As they were on the corner of a street by traffic lights, when it turned red a car stopped near them. Merlin crouched down and placed a hand against the side of the car.

When the car started moving, Merlin quickly stood up to get away from it. She stepped back onto the curb and exclaimed in wonder, "they're metal, Gowther! The horseless carriages are metal!" She turned to her pink haired friend only to find out he wasn't next to her. "Gowther?" She questioned, hoping he'd pop up at the sound of his name like normal. When he didn't, she turned in a full circle, looking for him.

Not long later, she spotted him across the road wide road. She wondered how he had gotten there, what with all the horseless carriages and all. She then realised it was Gowther and there many things he did that people couldn't explain.

With a sigh, she looked at the road full of metal carriages and started to make her way across. Something honked at her when she started to cross and she realised it was the horseless carriages, but that didn't sway her. She was determined to reach her friend on the otherside of this black road.

By the time she had reached the other side, she had nearly been hit by the metal carriages several times, honked at again, and wolf whistled at once or twice. Things like that didn't happen back where she came from, she thought bitterly.

She looked for Gowther again, to see he was now further away from where he had been stood when she had started crossing the road. She rolled her eyes and started walking over to him.

He was talking to some random man when she reached him. The man was wearing a suit and had one of the squares pressed to his chest as he spoke to Gowther. "Gowther, who is this?" Merlin questioned, now stood next to her friend.

"His name is Bob Smith," Gowther informed her. The man sputtered for a second before regaining his composure. "I never told you that!" He accused.

"Well, of course you didn't. I simply read your memories then erased me reading your memories from your memory," Gowther explained. He posed in one of the positions he had seen in books.

"Anyway, my Lord, may I inquire as to where we are?" Merlin inputted.

"What do you mean 'where we are'? We're in New York, you dope! The Big Apple! The City That Never Sleeps!" Bob exclaimed in anger.

"Which one is it?" Gowther questioned.

"You misunderstood me, freaks. We're in New York, also known as The Big Apple or the City That Never Sleeps," he sighed.

"And can you tell me, my Lord, what are those moving, metal boxes?" Merlin asked.

"You mean the cars?"

"The what?"

"The cars. They're a form of transport. People drive them to get to places quicker," it seemed Bob had now resigned to the fact that these people were either escapists from a local asylum or they had lived under a rock for the past century. He pressed a button on the metal square and put it in his pocket, ready to answer more crazy questions.

"What's that rectangle that everyone seems to have?" Gowther asked.

"They're mobile phones. Phones for short. You can call people on them," he rubbed between his eyes then crossed his arms. "Where the hell have you two been living the past few decades?" He questioned.

"Well, we were in Liones before we got banished. I stayed in Camelot with Arthur for a decade, I'm not sure where Gowther was during that time seeing as we had to flee in a spilt second decision and didn't exactly tell each other where we were going to hide. We recently got back together now that we're no longer wanted criminals and we're staying in Liones again in our tavern," Merlin explained. Bob merely stared at her with a half open mouth and wide eyes.

"I'm callin' the cops," he stated. "You're crazy, both of you!"

"The what?" Gowther inquired with a tilt of his head.


End file.
